


BDSM story prompt

by KitsuneArashi



Series: Drabbles and prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, BDSM, D/s, Dom!Cas, Drabble, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pining, Sub!Dean, dom!benny, fic idea, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneArashi/pseuds/KitsuneArashi
Summary: A prompt that I may or may not use later for something, anyone else is open to use it if they like though.





	BDSM story prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Please tag/link me if you use my prompts/drabbles in a fic. I would love to read them.

“Hey Cas?” Dean raised his head and blearily looked over his whiskey glass at his best friend, “How do you say, ‘Hey Benny, thanks for being my Dom for the past 2 years, for all the things you’ve bought me, all the time you’ve spent on me, work you’ve given up for me, thanks for showing me exactly what submission should be like, but I think you’re falling in love with me and I don’t think I’ll ever feel the same for you… because...'" he trailed off and coughed slightly before continuing as though he hadn't stopped. "'And I think we should stop seeing each other, sorry’ without sounding like a total dick?”   
  
Castiel’s mouth dropped open and he snapped his head up to stare across the room dumbfounded. “I thought you were a Dom?” he managed weakly, before cringing internally and pulling himself together, because that’s not what this was about.  _ Get it together Cas,  _ he scolded himself, forcing down all the images that flooded into his head and had him instantly half hard, because so much suddenly  _ made sense _ and so many ideas that he’d previously discarded suddenly became  _ viable  _ in a way they never had been before.    
  
Dean smirked and opted to pick up the bottle instead, “so did I, at first,” he mumbled, looking away and taking a swig.


End file.
